André Roveston
André Roveston (more commonly referred to as André or just Andy), is a 19-year-old Rove beetle, specifically a Devil's Coach-Horse (Ocypus olens) and a periodic gang member of The Black Beetles. Along with Pierre and Skeeto, he is one of the series' main characters, yet occasionally serves as a brief antagonist. Background Information Family and Younger Years= Childhood André was born as an only child and so he didn’t have support from siblings. In turn, he had little from his parents. Whilst his relationship with his parents wasn’t that of a bad one, they didn’t have a relatively secure attachment and had a minimal desire to converse in an endearing manner. Rather than most families who would find their child the most precious thing in their lives, or the parents that would buy things for their child so they could attend to duty, with André it was a mixture of the two. Additionally, he was often found in many quarrels with other people in the town, refusing to back down when confronted with opposition for survival. The young beetle would not question his own morals before stealing from other kids or even adults. During his early years, André and his family resided in a lower-class neighbourhood, more than short of most things and if not, low in stock of others. André wasn’t given fancy gifts for Christmas and that many presents for his birthday. As well as this, most people of the town were uneducated, due to the fact that many of them were living in poverty and unable to provide schooling and or tuition for their children. André's parents were too busy seeking a way out of penury, but André had soon had enough of waiting for them to find one. The Black Beetles At the age of 13, André had made plans to leave his town and his family to go and explore, to find something beyond what he knew. Just when he had started to wonder, he was confronted by a Goliath Beetle, soon to be revealed as the boss of the infamous gang, The Black Beetles. At this time, the gang had a different line-up, and being the child that he was, André was in no position to deny the invitation. He somewhat saw potential in André and his attitude, and also with other young people, as André’s soon to be close friend, Ciara Grounds, another young beetle was part of the gang as well. To get André on their side, he told the young coach-horse all sorts of things, things like how being in a gang would make everything better for André and how he could have near to and if not everything he wanted. Whereas he was deprived of an education, The Black Beetles set up for him to attend their military like school and it soon became his new interest. Re-living the life he never had was his new objective, and as he had no previous idea of what school was about, he didn’t realise the method of teaching was at all wrong. He viewed it as simple training for survival. Surely it would put him on the path to greatness, put him on the right foot. At first, he did doubt the methods of the gang, the way they had threatened others. The way they stole and beat people into getting what they wanted scared him a bit, but eventually, André had learnt to hide such feelings. However, in contrast, getting what he wanted, whenever he wanted and never being refused sounded good to him. With his hatred toward most of their actions, being sucked into the gang world was not easy or fun for him, but something about them was like a magnet to the beetle. He detested the killing and other similar things, but in some cases he thought that there seemed to be some justification. When part of the gang, the beetle didn’t really care for people outside of his species, nor the people who got on their bad side. He didn't care for many of the gang members either, only the odd few he went around with, and he always knew there were more members undercover; They had even trained his mind to think in such a way. Feeling inferior due to his family problems and age wasn’t that much of a problem either, because over time, everyone except the boss was pretty much near-on the same age as him. However, what made him worry more-so was the age he'd actually joined in the first place. However, the adrenaline caused by trouble everywhere they went was the best feeling for André. It was more than vile and rude for some people, but André and everyone else knew or were told that gangs were in most places. He'd actually ran into a lot of them on his travels with The Black Beetles. It wasn't as if they were going to be nice and help everyone anyway, and in all honesty, Roveston appreciated them somewhat, preparing people that that they weren't always going to get everything they wanted, preparing them for the harshness of the real world, later'' preparing people like Pierre. Personality Main Trio Arc= André is mainly portrayed as determined, unfocused and somewhat poor-mannered. Having a history as part of a gang, he is viewed and or pre-judged as being masculine and aggressive, however, this is not always the case. André has a good side to him, usually cloaked under his chosen path. He can also appear very rude and obnoxious, additionally displaying quite cunning behaviour when needs be. An example of this would be telling lies to get out of something or blackmailing others to get what he wants, whether it be a secret, object or answer. He is quite manipulative, lying to others (mostly Pierre and Skeeto) to try and get them to do what he wants. André is somewhat selfish and remarkably self-absorbed, generally acting more out of self-interest than for anybody else. Whilst he may act friendly in certain situations, there is a possibility he is doing it for a reason. André will usually act friendly to those he believe have some use, and once he gets what he wants, it is likely he will discard them. André appears to consider himself an important asset of the group as he believes his experience with gangs is useful for most of the criminal activity they aim to investigate. Like his species when disturbed, he will adopt an aggressive position, yet with added hostile behaviour and maybe even violence, usually at the expense of other people. This includes bouts of swearing, jealously and typical ignorance. This is shown when he becomes jealous of Pierre and often argues with him, or his attitude towards people such as Lebah. However, apart from his usual disposition, André sometimes reveals a more emotional side. This is displayed particularly after befriending Pierre and Skeeto, briefly mentioning what seems to be a possibility of an inferiority complex toward his old gang members. André seemingly has a fear of what the gang will do to him and his new team, quickly shifting alliance when he believes himself to be in danger. He is quick to leave people behind, although this was revealed as means to help the others out by his infiltration back into The Black Beetles. As well as this generally positive action, André becomes stressed and quick to accept the others' affection after arguments. Additionally, André seemingly does have a sense of morality and will occasionally do the right thing, even if he does not want to deep down. He is shown to fear The Black Beetles and does not hide this in front of the gang themselves, only trying to make it less obvious through nervous dialogue or expression. He is shown to be against murder and does not have a passion for killing like the other members, which is what divides him from them. However, he will injure people on occasion whilst in the group, and is seemingly only really affected by murder when it takes place in front of him or if he feels as though he was involved. He is also not above hurting others, watching them suffer and or giving information to his fellow gang members. However, after rethinking his position and a change of heart, André puts an end to this behaviour but does continue to torture people mentally or briefly physically when angered or trying to get what he wants. Appearance André's insect that he is based upon is a Devil's coach-horse beetle. André himself sports curly black hair, which is sometimes shown to be straight or more-so spiky and or a variation of his curled style in different circumstances. He naturally has a pout on his face, a proud look, or even sometimes a wide grin. He is sometimes shown to be in shock. His skin is that of a dim grey, his complexion littered with darker freckles on his cheeks and few on his upper chest. His eyebrows are a jet black, in which the left eyebrow sports a cut. They are usually seen in an angry looking expression. Additionally, a faint scar is shown in its place. His eye colour is jet grey. His antennae are that of the coach-horse beetle itself, usually curved over, yet sometimes more-so jagged. When revealed, yet rarely, his wings have a yellowish tint. His attire consists of a different array of leather jackets. One is a seemingly plain black jacket, the other his Black Beetles gang jacket which is fairy similar, albeit with the standard white silhouette of a beetle on the back. André also wears somewhat dark grey coloured jeans, held up by a belt, usually with or without a beetle shaped buckle. Additionally, his shoes are shown to be that of black boots, possibly leather, and are laced with white, this stated by André to be a strong spider silk. Also, it is shown that André sometimes wears what is said to be a white vest shirt under his jacket, fading into a pattern similar to the abdomen of the coach-horse, yet this is usually replaced with a series of different shirts. He also sometimes wears a black neck scarf, yet this is only in certain situations. Faceclaim Information The central face claims used for this character are American actor ''Josh Peck and American actor Milo Ventimiglia. The main sources of images/GIFs/clips are from Josh's roles in Drillbit Taylor, The Wackness, Red Dawn ''and other later media, and Milo's role in ''Heroes. Relationships Main article: André Roveston/Relationships Trivia For various trivia of this character, click here. Category:Characters Category:Main Trio Member Category:The Black Beetles Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Students